Rosas Blancas
by Rosiee Weasley
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado, nada es igual que hace veinticinco años. Pero Hogwarts sigue en pie, y sigue habiendo alumnos y sigue habiendo rivalidad, amistad, hormonas alocadas, sigue habiendo odio, pero también, los alumnos, se siguen enamorando. Y tal vez tengan que olvidarlo para poder arreglar el mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Hace mucho, muchísimo que quería escribir un long-fic en general, y dado que nunca he conseguido acabar uno pues me he propuesto hacer eso, porque si no no moriré en paz estoy segura. No sé como irá, no estoy segura de si las ideas son coherentes, si me van a convencer o si al final todo cambiará, de hecho tengo un capítulo para esta historia que escribí hace muchísimo y al final no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora quiero. Pero como a nadie le interesa mi vida, os dejo con un pequeño prólogo.**

 **Prólogo**

Es bien sabido por todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña y más de la mitad del resto del mundo mágico, que hace muchos años atrás, nadie sabe exactamente cuántos, dos jóvenes magos, que huían en busca de conocer mundo y de encontrarse a sí mismos, fueron a coincidir en un pequeño bosque cerca de un famoso pueblecito que hoy conocemos como Hogsmade.

No tardaron demasiado en considerarse el uno al otro algo más que conocidos, compañeros, amigos, incluso familia. Tenían tantas cosas en común que la unión que se forjó parecía irrompible, ambos de espíritu aventurero, con sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas y con un proyecto en mente que poco tiempo después tendría un nombre: Hogwarts.

Un proyecto demasiado grande para cuatro solas manos, que los llevo a no dudar ni un solo instante en contar con la ayuda de dos más de su misma especie, con una grandeza indudable, que los convertiría en los tan admirados personajes históricos que estudiamos hoy día.

El proyecto pasó de ideas, pasiones y sueños a convertirse en un castillo, alejado de los muggles, por supuesto, pues jamás lo hubieran permitido por aquel entonces. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban de acuerdo en el lugar de construcción, el modo y la forma. Todos coincidían en que los magos también tenían derecho a aprender, a tener un hogar en el que no tuvieran que preocuparse de persecuciones muggles, en el que todos convivieran como una gran familia.

No obstante a partir de aquí comenzaron los problemas, pues a pesar de que todo parecía perfecto, las diferentes maneras de pensar rompieron la armonía entre los cuatro fundadores. Cada uno apreciaba unas habilidades y para cada cual debían ser las primordiales: valentía, sabiduría, fidelidad, ambición… Esto llevó a los protagonistas a incontables enfrentamientos, llegando incluso a varitas de por medio.

El mundo mágico se tiñó de negro durante este período. La desconfianza hizo que durante algún tiempo, a pesar de vivir en el mismo castillo, se distanciaran de una manera casi tan exagerada como incalculable. Los pocos que vieron sus disputas temían no solo por su vida, sino por la de toda la sociedad que los rodeaba.

La llegada de un mal mayor los pilló desprevenidos e indefensos. Cuando Morgana apareció en sus caminos no pudieron hacerle frente y eso les salió muy caro. El castillo fue devastado prácticamente en su totalidad por la joven bruja, pero no fue hasta que vieron como uno de sus alumnos más queridos y predilectos, Merlín, era asesinado por ella, que se dieron cuenta que por sí solos jamás podrían vencerla.

Les sobraban motivos para unirse de nuevo y les faltaban razones para continuar separados. Lograron superarlo, aunque la culpa nunca abandonó sus corazones, pues todos sabían que de haber estado unidos, ninguna vida hubiera perecido. Fueron capaces de vencerla, y no solo eso, sino que también, con un poco más de esfuerzo devolvieron el equilibrio al castillo. Separaron a los alumnos por casas, cada uno representante de ellas con los valores predominantes como jueces de su futuro en la escuela de magos.

Y aunque efectivamente esto devolvió la calma, pronto llegó la tormenta de nuevo. Uno de ellos insistió en una mayor exigencia a la hora de la aceptación de alumnos, y aunque muy a su pesar, ninguno de los otros tres concordó con él, no dejó de perseverar en su intento de no aceptar a ningún hijo nacido de muggles. No por nada el valor crucial para él era la ambición. Tal fue su obsesión que llegó a olvidar todo el pasado que tenía con los otros tres magos, que era mucho más vulnerable sin ellos. Olvidó a su mejor amigo, a la mujer por la que siempre había suspirado y abandonó el castillo, el que por un tiempo había sido su hogar. Pero antes de marchar, juró venganza y dejó en el castillo un mounstro, que ordenado por su heredero acabaría con todos aquellos que, a su parecer, no merecían ser enseñados en aquel lugar.

Buscaron al mounstruo por todo el castillo, intentaron por todos los medios que él, a pesar de su obstinación, regresara, mas no sirvió de nada. Sus corazones, con una culpa más sumada, fueron sanando poco a poco, pues una traición así nunca es indiferente. Continuaron adelante con sus proyectos, esforzándose, apoyándose, juntos y Hogwarts pudo salir adelante. Pero el que un día fue su mejor amigo, jamás fue capaz de perdonarlo.

 _Historia de la magia, página 57_

Así fue como la fraternidad quedó de lado y se forjó la rivalidad eterna entre gryffindors y sytherins, que heredada por generaciones, continúa en nuestros días, la misma que da paso y protagoniza esta historia, su historia.

 **Y eso es todo, por lo menos de momento, en el siguiente capítulo prometo traer a la tercera generación. Y espero que pronto.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **Y gracias por leer ;)**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Dado que soy malísima para poner nombre a los capítulos, a los fics y a los summarys he decido optar por la opción fácil aunque tal vez algún día me decida a ponerles algún nombre más decente.**

 **Pero yendo al grano, aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de la historia que aunque en realidad mi idea era que fuera el segundo el primero no me convencía para nada. No es ninguna obra de arte, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo en mis archivos como para poder resistirme a colgarla. Y aquí están finalmente ¡La tercera generación! He intentado no poner muchas descripciones para que no se pierda la idea del físico que cada uno tiene de los personajes pero tal vez, conforme vaya avanzando si describa algún que otro detalle. Pero bueno dejo de contaros mi vida y os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Recuerdas aquella época en la que magos y brujas disfrutaban de un helado en Florean Fortescue con una sonrisa como protagonista de sus semblantes? ¿Cómo los niños, con más ilusión que el día de Navidad, compraban su primera varita junto a alguna lechuza, si tenían suerte? ¿Cómo el caldero chorreante se convertía en un lugar de reunión dónde celebrar logros, éxitos o lo bueno de una simple y exquisita cerveza de mantequilla?

Tal vez lo recuerdes, pero sí es así, lo único que queda de todo aquello es únicamente eso, recuerdos, y tal vez alguna que otra similitud con el mundo que hace más de veinticinco años tuvimos el placer de conocer.

A pesar de la victoria del famoso Harry Potter la guerra había hecho mella en el mundo mágico. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaban estaban bien escondidos, pero parecía no ser suficiente para evitar que la desconfianza, impulsada por miedo a sufrir tanto como en la guerra, continuara presente. Muchas familias se rompieron tras el fin de la batalla, y no solo por las pérdidas que sufrieron, sino simplemente porque como un vaso de cristal a veces cuando algo se rompe es imposible repararlo. Esto también ocurre con las personas y muchas estaban rotas, eran unas ruinas más de lo que años atrás habían sido, como casi toda Gran Bretaña.

El ministerio luchaba por mejorar esto, pero apenas servía de nada. Tras tanta corrupción, abuso del poder y engaños, la gente había dejado de confiar en ellos, por mucho empeño Kingsley, el nuevo ministro, ponía en levantar el país. Los magos obviaban que había un ministro y un ministerio, lo cual hizo que, inevitablemente, el equilibrio que pudo haber habido algún día se tornara en desastre.

A los negocios les supuso un gran esfuerzo recuperarse y volver a abrir. La mayoría de ellos ni si quiera pudieron hacer frente a tanto gasto, ni la magia pudo llegar a ayudarles. Únicamente quedaban pequeñas tiendas como Ollivanders y Sortilegios Weasley, los cuales en realidad, tampoco tenían demasiado de lo que presumir. Del Callejón Diagón que recordamos, solo quedaban escombros y más ruinas, ruinas por doquier.

Ni si quiera Hogwarts pudo librarse de tanto infortunio. Muchos profesores habían incluso llegado a abandonar el castillo incapaces de encarar a nuevos alumnos, a tantos recuerdos. La primera en hacerlo fue Mcgonagall, lo cual jamás nadie hubiera esperado. Un buen día, despareció del castillo y no se supo más de sus sermones, ni de su redecilla, nada absolutamente de ella. La profesora Sprout fue la siguiente, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que la que un día fue jefa de la casa de los leones, no dejó rastro. Le siguió Flitwick. Los demás permanecieron, pero eso no hizo menos evidente el deterioro del castillo, literal y metafóricamente.

Las plazas de Hogwarts fueron mucho más limitadas y conseguir una, podía considerarse un gran logro. El colegio, ni si quiera podía ofrecer el mismo número de asignaturas que antaño; estudios muggles, adivinación y astronomía habían desaparecido de cualquier programa de estudios, pues según pregonaban, bastante tenían con estudiar toda la cultura mágica y su presente como para preocuparse del futuro y las estrellas.

Los niños seguían llegando con ilusión al castillo, la ceremonia de selección era idéntica a la de años atrás, aunque el sombrero estaba un poco más raído. El calamar gigante seguía en el lago, y Hagrid en su cabaña. El Gran comedor todavía conservaba sus cuatro mesas, demasiado grandes dado el poco alumnado que las llenaba, y los relojes seguían portando piedras preciosas. Las salas comunes seguían estando en el mismo lugar y Peeves seguía estorbando a todos los alumnos novatos y veteranos, aunque seguía temiendo al Barón Sanguinario.

Pero ahí finalizaban todas las similitudes con el castillo que antiguamente impresionaba con solo ser nombrado.

‒¡Buenas noches jóvenes brujas y magos! Es un placer para mí daros la bienvenida un año más a Hogwarts. Una vez más un nuevo año comienza y con él nuevas oportunidades se hacen presentes en vuestra vida, oportunidades para aprender, para mejorar, para crecer, para hacer todo cuánto esté en vuestra mano con nuestra ayuda.

Como ya sabéis, es todo un privilegio portar las túnicas que hoy lleváis, sentaros en las sillas que hoy ocupáis, simplemente pisar este castillo es algo digno de admiración, así que como director, he de decir que lo aprovechéis, que hagáis algo digno con esta oportunidad. Nuestra misión es prepararos para el mundo que os espera fuera, y la vuestra consiste en que cuando os enfrentéis a él, ganéis la batalla.

A los nuevos esperamos que estéis a la altura de vuestros compañeros más veteranos y del castillo y a los demás os invito a renovar nuestro compromiso en la persecución de estos anhelos y deseos, sobretodo en un año como este, que está cargado de sorpresas‒ Esta última frase hizo que El Gran Comedor por fin, guardara absoluto silencio. En la mesa de la derecha, dos de los gryffindors que habían estado ridiculizando el discurso que anualmente el director repetía sin cambiar ni una coma, pasaron de reírse a carcajadas a fruncir el ceño, confundidos por sus últimas palabras.

‒ ¿Qué ha querido decir con que estará cargado de sorpresas?‒ Preguntó uno de los dos, haciendo sonoro lo que todos tenían en su cabeza. Bueno, casi todos.

‒ ¿Qué más da? Mientras acabe rápido puede decir lo que le plazca. Me muero de hambre‒ Respondió uno de sus primos sujetándose la tripa esperando así que los rugidos que profería no interrumpieran el murmullo que había invadido la sala.

‒Tú siempre te mueres de hambre Hugo, no es nada nuevo.‒Le recordó su hermana rodando los ojos‒ Sin embargo esto…‒ Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas tenía palabras para expresarlo, lo cual resultaba muy poco común‒ Llevo seis años oyendo este discurso y jamás había cambiado una sola palabra. Bueno, una vez estornudó mientras hablaba de lo del compromiso pero quitando eso…

‒ ¡Es verdad!‒ Recordó su primo James soltando una ligera carcajada‒ El pobre tuvo que aguantar como todos fingían estornudar cada vez que entraba El Gran Comedor.

‒ ¡No te rías de él James!¡Fue culpa tuya!‒y señalando a su otro primo, Fred, exclamó:‒¡Y tuya también!- chilló Molly haciendo que varios la miraran extrañados en la mesa de Gryffindor dado que gritar no era algo propio de ella.

Hugo abrió la boca, probablemente para burlarse de ella dando a entender lo enamorada que estaba Molly del director, como hacía siempre, sin embargo, antes de poder emitir cualquier sonido, el director Belby enunció la frase que llevaba toda la noche esperando.

‒Y dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de nuestro maravilloso banquete ¡Que aproveche!

En seguida los platos, dorados en su mayoría, se llenaron con las exquisiteces que Hogwarts solía ofrecer y los ruidos de los cubiertos comenzaron a sustituir a los murmullos que antes reinaban en El Gran Comedor.

No obstante, en la mesa más lejana a la de los leones, la de Slytherin, un rubio apenas le prestaba atención a los deliciosos manjares que tenía delante, ni si quiera a las patatas fritas, su plato favorito.

‒Oh, vamos Scorpius, déjalo ya, seguro que la sorpresa es un nuevo plato inventado por los elfos, ya sabes que se excita con cualquier chorrada‒ balbuceó de manera ininteligible, su mejor amiga, Emma Zabini, con la boca llena.

‒Puaj, ¡Emma! Si tus padres te vieran comiendo así se echarían a llorar exclamó Adam Nott desde el otro lado de la mesa.

‒Probablemente‒ Dijo mostrándole sus dientes aún llenos de comida‒ Pero dado que no están aquí…‒En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su plato había formado, de nuevo, una pequeña montaña.

‒Si sigues comiendo así el año que viene entrarás rodando ‒bufó Katherine Flint mirándola con cierta mueca de asco

‒No lo creo, ventajas de la genética Parkinson, supongo‒respondió sacándole la lengua. Y tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar que pudiera leerle los labios susurró a Scorpius: ‒ Recuérdame porque sales con esta estúpida. Un comentario más de esos y te juro que la mato. Muy dolorosamente. Bastante he tenido con aguantarla todo el verano.

‒No salgo con ella, te lo he dicho cincuenta mil veces‒murmuró rodando los ojos.‒Solo somos amigos, nada más.

‒Sí eso es ser amigos creo que tal vez debería preocuparme el hecho de ser tu mejor amiga‒respondió fingiendo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. ‒ ¿Sabe ella que solo sois amigos?

Desvió su mirada hacia la aludida que en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa tonta y le guiño el ojo. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y se encogió de hombros decidiendo que esa era la mejor respuesta.

‒Te lo advierto, esta vez no pienso ayudarte a quitártela de encima Scorpius.‒le avisó Emma señalando su pecho con el dedo índice.

‒¡Yo tampoco!- exclamó Adam ‒Aunque si decides pasar de ella, avísame, ya sabes, soy un buen pañuelo de lágrimas‒dijo sonriendo ladeadamente.

‒¡Compartir es vivir hermano!‒ Scorpius extendió una mano y su primo no tardó en chocarla.

‒Sois asquerosos‒ murmuró Emma de nuevo con la boca llena.

‒ Sabes que es broma, jamás me comería las babas de Scorpius. Sería algo así como incesto ‒ Ambos compusieron una mueca de asco que no tardó en ser sustituida por una mueca de susto cuando Alice Longbottom, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, tiró una de las bandejas de plata al suelo, como casi todos los años. Cuando no era una bandeja eran los cubiertos y cuando no alguno de los vasos. El sueldo de su padre, probablemente, era invertido, en su mayoría, en vajilla para Hogwarts.

Albus Potter, a su lado, no tardo en ir en su ayuda, como hacía siempre. Era algo así como su caballero andante, aunque en realidad Albus era así con la mayoría de la gente, con excepción de algunos Slytherins por supuesto, pues su abuelo jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Por no hablar de su tío.

‒¿Estás bien Alice?‒ Preguntó ayudándole a recuperar el orden en la mesa.

Completamente roja y con los ojos muy brillantes asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Pero en seguida desvió la mirada al suelo:‒ Me mira todo el mundo ¿verdad? ‒Y era cierto, la gente movía sus cabezas intentando ver quién había causado tal alboroto sospechando muy razonadamente quien era auténtico culpable.

‒No, no es para tanto, solo un par, cada uno está a su bola, hay mucho que contar después del verano.‒mintió Albus quitándole una patata del pelo.

‒No he podido evitarlo, quemaba mucho‒ se justificó mostrándole sus manos de color carmesí.‒Ya verás que ampollas voy a tener mañana.

Con firmeza agarró sus manos señalándolas con su varita: ‒ Espiskey‒ inmediatamente las manos de la joven bruja recuperaron su tono original. ‒Ventajas de ser un mago- le recordó Albus con una gran sonrisa invitándole a volver a sentarse.

Como en todas las mesas, la mesa de Ravenclaw, comentó el pequeño percance de Alice, pero quienes la conocían más decidieron hondar en un tema que poco tenía que ver con la torpeza de la joven tejona.

‒ ¿Has visto como lo mira? No entiendo como Albus no se ha dado cuenta aún‒ comentó Lyssander Scamander a su hermano mientras buscaba entre la mesa algún postre que le convenciera.

‒Resulta tan evidente que es imposible de creer, pero ya sabes que Albus con el tema de las chicas nunca ha estado demasiado acertado‒ respondió observando la mesa de Hufflepuff ‒ ¡Si es que no le quita el ojo de encima!

A su derecha, Roxanne Weasley no dudó en darle una colleja‒ ¡Basta ya! No es asunto vuestro a quien le gusta Alice o no.

‒ ¡Ni si quiera la hemos mencionado!‒ Ambos al mismo tiempo levantaron sus manos fingiendo inocencia‒ Si has llegado a la conclusión de que nos referíamos a Alice es porque tú también piensas como nosotros‒ Razonó sonriendo Lyssander.

‒No es que lo piense, simplemente… Están prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día juntos ¿a quién voy a pensar que os referíais si no?

‒ Admítelo Roxy, tú también estás deseando que se casen y tengan cinco hijos

‒ ¿Por qué cinco?‒preguntó Lyssander a su hermano

‒ Bueno, son Weasleys, mira cuántos son, está claro que no pierden el tiempo‒ Respondió divertido guiñando un ojo a la copia idéntica de él mismo que tenía delante

‒¿Hace falta que os recuerde que yo también soy una Weasley?‒ Roxanne estuvo tentada de darles una colleja de nuevo, pero se contuvo, aunque no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos.

‒Tú no cuentas, no eres pelirroja‒ Y ambos se echaron a reír, pues sabían cuánto podía fastidiar eso a su amiga.

‒Oh, vamos, dejadla en paz, es el primer día dejadla disfrutar de la paz‒ La defendió su mejor amiga, Mary Derwent‒ No queréis verla enfadada así que no tentéis a la suerte, no hace falta que os recuerde lo que ocurrió el año pasado ¿verdad?

Roxanne, era por lo general una muchacha muy seria y responsable, sin embargo, cuando alguien cruzaba lo que ella llamaba ''el límite'' podía ser la mente más perversa de todo el mundo mágico. Sus bromas eran dignas de enmarcar, no por nada era la hija de George Weasley. No importaba que ocurrieran en contadas ocasiones, nadie las olvidaba. Y dado que sus notas eran tan impecables y su comportamiento era tan alabado por los profesores, jamás asociaban los tremendos desastres a su persona. Y fue por esto por lo que los gemelos, el año pasado tras burlarse de ella, dejaron de tener pelo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo durante tres semanas; llevar las piernas depiladas no resulto ningún problema pero quedarse calvos y perder las cejas y pestañas no les hizo demasiada gracia.

‒Como te he echado de menos Mary‒ proclamó abrazando a la joven que tanto había añorado.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó el director Belby interrumpiendo todas y cada una de las conversaciones de las cuatro mesas.

En la mesa de slytherin; ni Scorpius ni Adam cantaban, se dedicaban a observar los cambios que el verano había producido en las chicas de slytherin mientras lo comentaban por señales, sin embargo, cada vez Emma los miraba fingían estar cantando el himno, sonrientes e inocentes.

Albus y Alice, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff cantaban sin preocuparse esta vez porque Alice tirara nada al suelo ya que todo había sido por fin retirado de las mesas.

Por otro lado, los gemelos Scamander, junto a Roxanne y Mary intentaban fingir seriedad e inocencia a la hora de cantar, por el bien de sus cejas y pestañas, aunque no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando al observar de nuevo como Alice miraba con los ojos todavía brillantes a Albus.

Y en la mesa de gryffindor sonrientes todos cantaban felices, sobretodo Fred y James Weasley quienes más que cantar gritaban a los cuatro vientos como si hablaran con su abuelo, Arthur Weasley, a quien los años le habían robado cierta audición.

‒¡Genial!‒ exclamó aplaudiendo únicamente el profesor Belby en todo El Gran Comedor‒ Y ahora es hora de irse a dormir, espero que tengáis todos unas muy buenas noches jóvenes alumnos.

‒Los de primero de gryffindor por favor seguidme por aquí, os llevaré a vuestra nueva sala común‒ pronunció Rose Weasley con firmeza acompañada de Jeremy Finnigan, el otro prefecto de gryffindor.

‒Rose, Rose, Rose‒chilló Elena Finnigan abriéndose paso entre los cuatro niños que formaban una cola detrás de los prefectos de gryffindor.

‒Elena, no es el mejor momento, luego hablamos‒ murmuró Rose en su oído intentando mantener una figura autoritaria ante los más pequeños.

‒Oh, vamos, no van a perderte el respeto porque intercambies dos palabritas con tu mejor amiga‒ le respondió, y dirigiéndose a los niños que las seguían chilló de nuevo, agitando su larga coleta castaña: ‒ Es una chica muy dura, así que no os metáis en líos, por vuestro bien. ‒ Y aunque lo dijo con un tono increíblemente serio, no tardó en soltar una carcajada haciendo que alguno de los niños volviera a respirar tranquilo.

‒ ¡Elena shh! Tienes dos minutos exactos. Jeremy por favor no les quites el ojo de encima‒ A su derecha Jeremy asintió con la cabeza mientras presentaba a Sir Nicholas a los pequeños. ‒ ¿Qué quieres saber?

‒ ¿De verdad es necesario que lo pregunte? No es como si hubierais dejado de miraros en algún momento en El Gran Comedor. ¿Es ya oficial?‒ preguntó deseosa de saciar su curiosidad.

‒No estoy segura, no es algo que pueda hacerse público de momento, ya sabes, mi padre me mataría, pero supongo que no es algo indiferente.‒ El barullo no favorecía en absoluto la conversación, pero a pesar de eso no pudo bajar la voz mientras aferraba con fuerza el libro que casi siempre la acompañaba a todas partes; Historia de Hogwarts.‒ Esta noche hemos quedado en encontrarnos. La mandíbula de Elena estuvo apunto de caer al suelo de golpe, como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido.

‒¡No me mires así! Solo vamos a hablar tranquilamente, no más de dos minutos, no quiero abusar de mi poder de prefecta.

‒¡Rose Weasley saltándose las normas para verse con un chico!‒ Totalmente emocionada, soltó un par de gritos que la gente no miró del todo bien aunque en realidad a nadie le parecía extraño. Elena solía expresar su felicidad de manera casi tan efusiva como frecuente y a pesar de que muchos estuvieran mucho más que acostumbrados, la pequeña Alice Longbottom, desde detrás, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y tropezarse entre la multitud que intentaba salir por la puerta. Fue rescatada a tiempo por los brazos de Albus. Rose no tuvo la misma suerte y cuando Alice la empujó sin querer no pudo evitar caer llevándose a aquel que tenía delante con ella al suelo.

‒ ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Yo no quería, lo siento mucho Rose‒ chilló Alice acudiendo inmediatamente a socorrer a Rose.

‒ ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¿Acaso tienes pies de mantequilla Longbottom? ¿O es que tus dos pies son izquierdos?‒ gruñó Scorpius con el ceño completamente fruncido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

‒ Lo siento yo no quería…‒ se disculpó de nuevo cogiendo el libro que había caído de las manos de Rose y entregándoselo a Scorpius creyendo que él era el dueño.

‒ ¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!‒ rugió la joven leona arrebatando su libro de las manos casi porcelánicas de Scorpius ‒ No ha sido a propósito ya te lo ha dicho.

‒ ¿Sabes? Yo sí podría hacer algo a propósito‒la amenazó en el mismo tono.

‒ ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reir! No podrías ni abrir una puerta aun teniendo la llave. Ni si quiera siendo un mago.

‒No soy yo el que necesita leer hasta comiendo para poder aprender algo de magia. ‒ dijo señalando el libro que Rose volvía a tener entre las manos‒ Hay vida más allá Weasley ¿lo sabías?

‒ ¿Tengo que recordarte que ese ''algo'' es más de lo que tú sabes, segundón? ‒ Desde que eran pequeños, influidos por sus padres, habían competido por ser mejor que el otro en cualquier asignatura y a excepción de en defensa contra las artes oscuras, Rose siempre lo superaba y eso eso no era algo fácil de digerir para el joven Malfoy, lo cual favorecía mucho a Rose en las discusiones que tan frecuentemente solían tener.

‒Disfruta bien esas palabras Weasley, porque será la última vez que las digas. Este año no importarán todas tus ventajas por ser hija de héroes, este año no vas a estar por delante de mí te lo aseguro.

‒ Eso ya lo he oído antes.‒ De la nada Katherine Flint se abrió paso entre el corrillo que empezaba a formarse alrededor de la disputa. No dudó en coger la mano de Scorpius, darle un beso en la mejilla y llevárselo mientras una sonora risa salía de su garganta. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo Scorpius no dejó de fruncir el ceño ni dejó de mirar con todo el odio que pudo a Rose Weasley que volvía a guiar a los novatos. Y justo cuando sus caminos se bifurcaban y estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada pudo ver cómo sin disimulo ninguno Jackson Shunpike, un slytherin un año mayor que ellos, rozaba claramente a propósito la mano de Rose y como ambos compartían una sonrisa de total complicidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír también: ‒Te vas a enterar Weasley.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Tengo un gran lío con los guiones largos y cortos a la hora de usarlos así que no queráis matarme por ello, espero. El capítulo dos creo que tardará un poco más en subirse pues aunque lo tengo empezado no tengo muy claro como va a seguir, pero espero que no se quede en el olvido.**

 **¡Hasta pronto, espero!**


End file.
